


The Terrifying Tale of Vincent Bernard and the Monsterous Nightmare

by Mecha9Viceroy74



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's, Five nights at candys
Genre: Character Death, Character Turned Into a Ghost, Dreams and Nightmares, Friendship, Jealousy, Murder, Origin episode, Pre-Bite, Revenge gone wrong, The Puppeteer is a jerk and so's Rat, Therapy, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:40:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29093628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mecha9Viceroy74/pseuds/Mecha9Viceroy74
Summary: In which the former Puppeteer takes supernatural revenge only for it to backfire when he winds up addicted to being a monstrous nightmare. But how can Mary, her therapist and Origami Cat have to deal with the mess, especially when the nightmarish marionette the Puppeteer is possessing decides to attack.
Relationships: Candy & The Rat (Five Nights at Candy's)
Kudos: 1





	The Terrifying Tale of Vincent Bernard and the Monsterous Nightmare

There would be a visit to the therapist in seven nights, Mary Schmidt sighed as she clutched her origami cat picture, while the calendar read. "Can't sleep again." She muttered as she tried to fall asleep, that "accident" with the Rat animatronic which had hurt her little brother Mike Schmidt had been the last straw for her Daddy, until Mike came out of the hospital, the Schmidt family wouldn't visit a Candy restaurant. A little origami cat was near her bedside as the little girl went to bed. 

The night after the nice therapist lady had talked about her drawings of the Rat and Cat, Mary felt a little better as she saw her brother rest in the hospital, but it still didn't ease the nightmares, or the monsters. But it was December the 3rd, hopefully the bad monsters and the blue puppet wouldn't get her. As she got up, a little blue origami cat was standing near her bedroom in a pixelated place. "Hello Mary do you recognise me? It's me, the Origami Cat.

His chest hurt as blood dripped from his mouth, the face paint he'd had to remove, but it just wouldn't come off. Nearly one more night before the case could be reopened. "I'll go to my grave before admitting I was at fault. Mary shouldn't have hid in there." It hurt too much to think, as he wrote down his last words as a human, something was going wrong. "This is the last will and testament of the great Vincent Bernard. The potion's not meant to work like this. Oh who is it now!" Blue eyes blazed in the dark as he heard the sound of footsteps down the stairs into his secret ritual room. "Open the door Vinnie, this is the Trenton cops!" 

Words stilled in his throat, as just before he replied, a laugh he didn't recognise came from his mouth. 

Officer Jack Lurket looked at the dead body of the famed former actor and puppeteer, Vincent Bernard, who had been a witness for the accidental death, of Richard Owens and Carl Lyons, the former actors of Rat and Cat back at the old Cat and Rat theatre lying there in the strange room, as he checked the body, only to realise the face was contorted in pain and inhuman, almost like a strangers as he checked the pulse. "Smells like a mixture of almonds, liquorice and crushed spiders. But why did an escaped criminal commit suicide? He's definitely dead now there's no pulse" 

"Perhaps taking the journal would spread some light on this mystery?" Pete mused as he grabbed a dark blue journal and went up to tell the rest of the officers the bad new about the perpetrator who'd escaped. He didn't notice the black sludge from Vincent's broken vial drip out and creep towards a marionette that had been made for the Rat and Cat theatre, as Vincent's ghost, no his nightmare form decided to possess the Vinnie puppet that he used to operate. "I'm going to see you Mary. But you won't get to walk away from me, or sleep again!" 

Later that night on the 8th of December 1962...


End file.
